The Lion Prince: the start
by Kion22
Summary: When Noah son of Kiara and Rainha daughter of tifu have 3 triplets and one adopted son they face everyday challenges with their friends but nothing they cant handle.
1. Chapter 1

Noah looked at the new cubs his mate Rainha just had they were triplets 'lets name the first one Sokar' said Noah "ok lets name this one Kiki" said Rainha 'and this last one KIayla" said Rainha

"you feed them milk the rest of the pride and me will go hunting" said Noah

As they were hunting he heard crying "what is that" asked Noah "don't know my king

So he checked it out and saw a little gray baby cub in the river "hey buddy you lost" asked Noah "ba ba waaaaa bla waaaaa bla waaa" said the baby

Back at pride rock…

"NO we cannot keep it" said Raibha "why not" said Noah "we already have newborn triplets to take care of also what if he belongs to somebody" said Rainha 'I asked every lion I know he is not

"fine one more cub wont hurt" said Rainha "wooooo" said Noah the baby was soon playing with his new brothers and sisters. "he needs a name" said rainha 'I found him in water how about we name him Maji' "ok maji it is"

5 years later….

Maji was wrestling his best friend Uzuri when he saw Shujaa and Rembo about there age or old approaching "they are not from around here" said Maji "yea and their hunting to lets go attack them and see wgat they are up to" said Uzuri as they lunged at them but shujaa turned into a rhino and knocked them away "this is going to be harder than I thought"said Maji

To be continued…..


	2. Chapter 2the fight

_"you said it" said Uzuri as she got up and lunged at rembo who knocked her away_

_Then Maji charged at Shujaa who laughed and turned into a cheetah an ran off _

_"coward" laughed Maji when all of a sudden a bird picked him up and dropped him in a tree_

_Then turned back into lion and laughed "you tricked me you fool" barked Maji who jumped out of _

_Tree and took a shot at him but was wacked back down to the ground ugh this Is annoying _

_Said Maji as he got back up and charged but got knocked down again"this ends now" said shujaa as he turned into a rhino and was abou to stab Maji but rembo stopped him "we cant hurt we want to be welcome "fine" "come on uzuri" said maji wwho shaked his head "and walked of_

_3 hours later_

_'that stupid shapes shifter that is a stupid retarded fool" said Maji_

_"oh he not that bad" said Uzuri_

_To find out what happens next go check out lilsanddune_

_Also I please leave a review so I know what you think kion22 peace. _


	3. Chapter 3: the news

Maji looked at his father who was sitting on the cliff of pride rock "father why do people call you prince Noah and not king' asked Maji curious 'well your grandmother wants the throne until she dies"

"well that must suck" said Maji he was the youngest in the family and he was a different color not knowing he was adopted he was also the 5th in line to be the ruler of the land

"well I am going to bed" said Maji who walked of to the cave to sleep with the rest of the pride

It was huge there was a big circle where Kiara and Kovu surrounded by lioness they

Could tell them to leave at certain times of the day while the rest of the family had there own sleeping quarters somewhere in the cave.

In the morning….

Sokar Kiki and Klayla and Maji sat with the rest of the pride hungry and waiting for their cut of food

Kovu and Kiara got a large portion of food and noah and his family got a pretty big share to the rest of the pride got normal but at least they were not fed at all

After breakfast…..

The cubs split off Kiki and Klaya were on lion guard patrol while Sokar had his lessons since he is 2nd in

In line to be king since his father is the 1st while Maji played with Uzuri

"lets go to the elephant grave yard "no way the hyenas will be mad" said Uzuri

"but we are in peace with them remember my great uncle Kion" said Maji

"fine whatever" said Uzuri they went heir and played around under the watch of jasiri

When a male hyena came he had a clan and the had red spots "who are you as prime minister of the iutkands I must know all in my kingdom" said Jasiri "oh nothing just here to kill those cubs" said sudo the leader as he charged but jasiri got in the way "get out of my way or I will kill you" said sudo

"do it see if I care oh wait you don't have the guts" said Jasiri but he did not back down instead he got into a fight with jasiri and she fell back "impressive" said Jasiri "but not good enough she said as she charged at Sudo but then he movedand ran behind her and sliced jer head off clean

"you will regret that said Janja as he charged but he got slashed right through his chest to his back

The two hyenas were dead "get the cub" said Sudo motion his clan to the cubs

"they barked but all of a sudden Maji made a huge wave of water appear and wash away the whole

Clan.

In the pridelands…..

Maji was at a valley wondering what he did back in the outlands when he heard a voice

It was Mufasa "who are you"asked Maji "I am Mufasa father of Simba grand father of Kiara and Kion

Great grandfather of Simba II and Noah and utajiri'said mufasa "why are you talking to me"

'zto tell you that one day there will be great betrayal in this land and you will take a huge responsibility

He said as he disappeared.

To be continued…..


	4. Chapter 4: the justice

Prince noah woke up and saw a golden zebra coming his way "Hello queen dahabu"

"hello prince Noah" said dahabu "what brings you here trade meeting" said Noah

"no to see your mother about a disturbance of our frolic and hop by a lion in your land" said Dahabu

"I see she is asleep but I have plenty of experience" said Noah who was a father and a future King

Leading is easy "ok he was pinkish light to be exact" said Dahabu " we let a cub about my sons age with that description I will go see him"

Where Shujaa was sleeping with rembo….

"hello" "hello "this is Queen Dahabu a friend of my mother she said you attacked her"

"well yes sorry also if I am in trouble so should Maji" said Shujaa "as in my son" Said Noah who was getting more fierce "yes him"Noah began to growl then slashed him across the face

"liar Maji can even hunt I have not taught him yet" he said Shujaa turned into a kangaroo

And gave in a punch then a lioness cub with a 4 more cubs it was Kiki Maji's sister older sister

Also leader of the lion guard.

To be continued…


End file.
